We Really Shouldn't Be Doing This
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: This kind of situation has to pass. This chance encounter has to be the last. To take it farther, we would be remiss. We really shouldn't be doing this.


Surprise! Another Lassiet fic from me! LMAO. I am surprised at how many of my favorite country songs fit them, so there will probably be many more to come. I used the classic George Strait hit, We Really Shouldn't Be Doing This, for this story. It describes them so well! And there is some smut toward the end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsych

The bar around the corner from his building was Carlton Lassiter's favorite hangout for a reason.

It was quiet, there was good music and strong alcohol, and though people knew him, they really didn't. He maintained a certain anonymity, something he relished. No one needed to know he was a cop, and they certainly didn't need to know how lonely he was.

In the corner, there was music and dancing, but he never joined in. He just sat at the bar and nursed his drink.

He was on his second whiskey when the front door opened. On instinct, he turned his head and looked at the woman entering the bar alone. His eyes were well adjusted to the dim light, and his jaw went slack as he took in the familiar mouth and eyes.

O'Hara? What the hell was his partner doing there?

Without thinking, he looked her over from head to toe. Her long blond hair, normally pulled back into a bun or ponytail at work, was down and flowed past her slender shoulders. A low cut, sleeveless white shirt gave him a tantalizing view of her toned arms and the swell of her breast, and the faded blue jeans she wore looked like they had been painted on. The outfit was completed by a pair of black boots and blue eyeshadow that made her blue eyes look impossibly deep.

For a moment, he prayed that she hadn't seen him. And for a moment, it seemed like she didn't. But then their eyes met, and he felt a deep sense of longing hit him.

Where the hell did that come from?

With a grin, Juliet sat down on the empty stool beside Lassiter and ordered a drink. Then she turned to her partner. "I didn't know you came here."

God, she was even more beautiful up close. "Yeah. I do."

Her shot of tequila was placed in front of her, and she quickly downed it before motioning for another.

He watched her with awe. She was so full of surprises. He wondered what other secrets she kept…

Quickly he shook his head and returned his attention to his drink. He couldn't start thinking about that. She wasn't his to contemplate.

_We really shouldn't be doing this_

_And we both know why_

_Just being close enough to think like this_

_Enough to make you need to lie_

"So… why are you here, Carlton?" Juliet asked after a few moments of silence.

Always so full of questions… "It's Friday."

"So…you come here every Friday?"

"Just about. I spend Saturdays at the shooting range."

She smiled and leaned in closer to him. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Her perfume invaded his senses. It wasn't the normal, subtle perfume she normally wore at work. This was different. It smelled like…like lilacs and fresh laundry. An intoxicating combination.

She didn't seem to notice his expression, or she chose to ignore it. "I suppose it's a good place. It's quiet, and the tequila is good." Leaning over, she got an eyeful of what was in his glass. "Whiskey. Not surprising."

He moved his glass away. "So?"

"Relax, Carlton. We're not at work."

What had gotten into her? Suddenly the inches of distance between them weren't enough, but he couldn't bring himself to move away.

_This kind of talk will lead us to somewhere_

_We're getting way too close to going there_

_The farther off, the better to resist_

_We really shouldn't be doing this_

Suddenly she slid off of the stool, and for a brief second, he thought she was leaving. He was wrong…

She grabbed his arm and, using the element of surprise, she pulled him off of the barstool. "Let's dance."

"O'Hara, I don't-"

"Oh, come on, Carlton. No one we know is here. Just one dance." She began pulling him toward the corner where another couple was dancing.

He hesitated, swallowing hard. She wanted to dance with him. Was it actually her, or the alcohol talking?

She tugged on his arm again, and finally he followed her, his heart pounding in his chest.

On the dance floor, Juliet turned so that she was facing Lassiter. Then she placed one hand on his broad shoulder, and she used her other hand to take one of his large hands.

As she stepped closer to him, he suddenly stepped back, trying to keep some kind of distance between them.

She laughed when he moved. "Where are you going?"

Glancing around the bar one more time, he finally moved closer to her. In response, she pressed her body against his. He tried to regulate his breathing as he wrapped his free arm around her slender waist.

Focus…

As the song began, Juliet started to sway her hips along with the beat. "This is…nice," she commented absently, her fingertips lightly playing with the soft material of his shirt.

He tried to speak, but words failed him.

_Only an isolated incident_

_But the aquaint has left me stunned_

_The first attraction was the hardest hit_

_I thought I'd ever overcome_

As the music continued, he found himself relaxing and following along with the beat of the music. In an effort to please his ex-wife, he had taken dancing lessons. She hadn't cared, but Juliet seemed to enjoy them.

Moving gracefully, he spun her around before bringing her back to his embrace.

She looked up at him and grinned. "You're a great dancer."

"You sound surprised."

"I just… I never would have guessed it."

He twirled her again. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Because you won't let me," she countered. Much like this dance, their relationship was full of twirling and unpredictable moves on his part. She had always been open with him, but he was reserved.

"I learned to dance for Victoria," he finally admitted.

Juliet scowled at the name. When she was partnered with Lassiter, she knew that he had slept with his last partner. But he was still devoted to the idea of reconciling with his ex. For almost three years she watched him struggle with the fact that his marriage was over, and the more she got to know him, the more his pain hurt her as well.

He was surprised by her scowl. "What?"

With a soft growl, Juliet leaned up and brushed her lips softly against his, sending them both reeling out of control.

_This kind of situation has to pass_

_This chance encounter has to be the last_

_To take it farther, we would be remiss_

_We really shouldn't be doing this_

The kiss was over just as fast as it had begun, leaving Lassiter dazed and confused.

Taking his surprise for a rebuff, Juliet started to apologize. But before she could get a sound out, he wrapped his arms firmly around her and slanted his mouth over hers.

Their surroundings completely faded away as they slowly deepened the kiss and their tongues dueled for dominance.

She tasted like tequila and candy, and while he knew he needed to stop, he just couldn't.

His kiss tasted of whiskey and bitter coffee, and she was desperate for more. Her hands moved up to his head, slowly running through his thick hair.

Suddenly he pulled away, and his blue eyes were dilated. Her lips were swollen and inviting, but he fought to maintain his composure. "But… What are you doing, Juliet?"

Her hips pressed tightly against his. "I'm kissing you."

"Yes, I know that." And she was an amazing kisser. "You're dating Spencer." Carlton Lassiter was too much of a man, with too much integrity, to end a relationship. No matter how intoxicating her kiss was, or how fragrant and soft she was with her body pressed up against his.

Even if it was Juliet O'Hara, his partner and the woman he had wanted for a very long time. He had too much damn honor.

She didn't withdraw from him. "Why does it matter, Carlton?"

"It matters."

_We'd just be hurting somebody else_

_If we don't say our goodbyes real fast_

_Won't even think about a farewell kiss_

_We really shouldn't be doing this_

Sighing, she looked away from him for a moment. "Shawn's a great guy, but…"

His anger flared up. "Did he hurt you? What did that little prick do?" He would rip Spencer apart with his bare hands if he did anything to hurt Juliet.

"No!"

"Then what?"

"I broke up with him."

That surprised Lassiter. "You broke up with him? Why?"

"Because… Shawn's fun and sweet, but it wasn't going anywhere except making out on his couch and watching John Hughes movies on Saturdays." Her arms snaked around his neck. "It wasn't enough." She was relieved when he pulled her against himself again. "He's a great guy, but I need something else."

Lassiter hesitated, refusing to let his hope get out of control. "Like what?"

She shrugged. "Someone more mature, more stable and reliable."

"Really?" He suddenly dipped her, silently disparaging himself when he got a glimpse of her cleavage and a surge of desire shot straight to his groin.

She came back up and settled her head against his shoulder. "Yeah."

He placed his hand against the small of her back. "We shouldn't be doing this, O'Hara." At least, that was what the logical side of his brain was telling him.

"We shouldn't?"

_We really shouldn't be doing this_

_And we both know why_

_Just being close enough to think like this_

_Enough to make me have to lie_

The song ended, and Lassiter took a step backward, away from Juliet. His arms suddenly felt disturbingly empty.

Juliet watched him with a sad expression.

Sighing, Lassiter pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Carlton…"

He turned around and headed back to the bar. Finishing his drink, he paid for their drinks and headed outside. Rain was starting to fall lightly, and the sky was gray, mirroring his dark mood.

The more distance he put between himself and Juliet, the better. He was no good for her. She was sweet and caring and beautiful, the epitome of what a good woman should be. And he was… Well, he was nowhere near good enough for her.

He was halfway down the block when he heard her shout his name.

"Lassiter!"

He turned around, and before he could say a word, she flung her arms around him and caught his mouth in a searing kiss. Instinctively his arms went around her, holding her tightly to his chest.

When they broke the kiss, she looked up at him. "I want you. And I'm not letting you run from this." She could see the longing in his eyes, and she was certain that he wanted her, too.

He studied her intently, searching for any sign of deception or any other negative feeling. But he couldn't find a single one.

"Okay. Let's go."

_This kind of talk can lead us to somewhere_

_We're getting way too close to going there_

_The farther off, the better to resist_

_We really shouldn't be doing this_

The next morning, Lassiter awoke in his bed, but he wasn't alone.

Juliet slept deeply, draped across his chest and her head tucked under his chin.

For a moment, he was terrified as the memories from the previous night infiltrated his senses. Touching her skin, running his hands through her hair, kissing her… Oh, god, he had just ruined their partnership…

She sighed and stirred, and he froze, expecting her to scream at him and storm out in a rage to demand the chief give her a new partner.

He wasn't expecting her to snuggle closer to him. But that's exactly what she did.

Still expecting to be shoved away, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her head. What was she thinking? She could do so much better than him. Sure Spencer was immature, but he knew that Juliet cared about him.

Why would she want him when she had Spencer?

"Stop thinking," a sleepy voice instructed.

He looked down at her. "How did you know…?"

She turned her head upward so that she could see his face. He had a five o'clock shadow, and she found it incredibly sexy. "Because I know you."

"You know we can't do this again."

She wiggled her hips and grinned wildly. "Your body would suggest otherwise."

He groaned softly. "O'Hara…"

Turning over, Juliet began kissing his chest. "You're totally right," she whispered against his skin. "We can't do this." But she continued to kiss him.

His hips thrust upward. "We can't…"

"Then make me go," she challenged, her hand moving between their bodies to stroke him.

Where the hell did she learn to do that? Before last night, he had always thought she was so innocent. But if anything, last night had proved she was anything but innocent. He groaned again.

"I can't…"

Juliet chuckled against his chest, sending vibrations through both of them.

_This kind of situation has to pass_

_This chance encounter has to be the last_

_To take it farther, we would be remiss_

_We really shouldn't be doing this_

Once they were both sated again, Juliet curled up on Carlton's chest and purred contently.

He was surprised he could even breathe. He wasn't the best man for her. Hell, he wasn't even sort of good for her. But she wanted him.

Juliet ran her fingertips lightly over his chest.

He groaned when she moved her hips. "Good God, woman, I'm an old man."

She snickered. "I doubt an old man could do what we just did." Lifting her head, she kissed his neck. Then she kissed his lips firmly.

She was insatiable! He knew that he was older than her, but no woman he had ever taken to bed was like her. No one was like her. He felt himself stirring again, and he grinned at her delight when he flipped her onto her back.

Who was he to deny her?

_Won't even think about a goodbye kiss_

_We really shouldn't be doing this_

The End!

A/N: Oh, the songs! LOL. I swear, I'm also working on more Shules. I guess since I already have experiene writing hot, forbidden detective love, it comes easier. LMAO. But never fear, fellow Shules peeps! It's coming! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
